


esta casa es una ruina

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, todas las tags sobre enfermedades mentales y depresión que se puedan aplicar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Cuando vuelve a la casa, Quentin tiene un plan. Quiere poner en orden todos los papeles de la propiedad. Quiere tasar la casa, quiere revisar una habitación por día y decidir qué hacer con las cajas que quedan, con la ropa, los muebles.





	esta casa es una ruina

**Author's Note:**

> esto iba a ser una cosa autoindulgente y al final ha sido una cosa autoindulgente pero que iba sobre Quentin estando super deprimido (clínicamente).   
> **spoilers** hasta el 4x09.

**(00)**

Quentin se tira media taza de café encima cuando suena el timbre. Maldice y trata de arreglar el estropicio, pero lo único que consigue es extender la mancha con el dedo mientras ignora el segundo pitido. Para el tercero y el cuarto no le queda más remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia y desentrañar el nudo de articulaciones que es su postura en el suelo del salón. Su primera y sabia decisión cuando volvió a la casa fue trasladar su antiguo colchón a la sala de estar, y es ahí donde ha distribuido esa mañana, sobre una colcha que aún huele a cerrado, todos los documentos legales de la propiedad y facturas acumuladas. Se le ocurre, de repente, que nunca aprendió a ser un adulto funcional aquí, en la Tierra, algo que sospechaba pero que hubiera preferido no constatar.

Se agarra al apoyabrazos del sofá para incorporarse, balanceando la taza en la otra mano. Para cuando llega a abrir la puerta, Eliot está presionando el timbre por lo que parece ya el décimo intento.

Es así, por supuesto, cómo le ve por primera vez desde la noche que le recuperaron. Descalzo, con los ojos hinchados de sueño, la camiseta llena de café y siendo claro objeto de burla de la burocracia adulta.

Observa durante un segundo con la boca entreabierta.

—Ey —consigue articular.

Por primera vez en semanas, Eliot no está cubierto de sangre o consumido por el aburrimiento ante todo lo que le rodea. Lleva el pelo más corto de lo que Quentin recuerda haberle visto en meses y le observa detrás de unas gafas de sol redondas que acentúan lo afilado de sus facciones. Altísimo, con una camisa azul arremangada y un chaleco que se ajusta a la perfección a sus hombros, deja caer la mano del timbre y le dedica una sonrisa tenue. 

—Q —dice, y durante un momento interminable se miran como idiotas, inseguros de cómo proceder.

En otra vida, Quentin se habría dejado arrollar como le ocurre a menudo con Julia, que lanza todo su afecto hacia él de una manera que su cerebro sólo sabe procesar a medias. Ahora se cruza de brazos, sosteniendo la taza medio vacía en un equilibrio precario y construyendo una barrera invisible entre ellos.

Finalmente, Eliot se aclara la garganta y se quita las gafas de sol. “¿Puedo pasar?”, y aún tiene ojeras, pero su voz no flaquea, y es Eliot, _Eliot_ , y a Quentin le cuesta hacer algo que no sea separarse lentamente y dejarle entrar en la casa. 

Su madre le contó— Le _informó_ de que la casa quedaba a su nombre el último día que pasó en la ciudad. Lo dijo con un cigarrillo sin encender en la mano, dejando caer el comentario como quien habla del tiempo o de descambiar una camisa. 

Eliot da un paso dentro y Quentin respira hondo, se prepara no sabe para qué. En las últimas semanas ha desaprendido lo que es estar en presencia de Eliot a la fuerza, y ahora que no hay nada entre medias se siente completamente perdido. 

Con la patilla de las gafas de sol contra la comisura de los labios, Eliot gira sobre sí mismo. 

—Cuando Margo me dijo que habías vuelto a casa debo decir que no es esto lo que me esperaba. 

El comentario enciende una reacción rabiosa en él que se esfuerza en encerrar, como ha hecho con las cajas de las que aún no se ha deshecho y el resto de pensamientos que acompañan a estar de vuelta a en este sitio. Si pasa el suficiente tiempo durmiendo en el salón y observando las paredes desnudas, los muebles vacíos, llega a pensar que se trata de una casa diferente. 

Resopla y se retira el pelo de la frente. 

—¿Quieres un café?

Y Eliot chasquea la lengua y asiente. Quentin pasa junto a él, activamente consciente del espacio que deja entre medias. 

La noche que volvió, no consiguió hacer reaccionar a sus músculos lo suficiente para las tareas básicas. _Quítate la ropa, dúchate, métete en la cama_. Subió las piernas al sofá sin quitarse las zapatillas, aún envuelto en una camisa que apestaba a sudor y con el pelo revuelto y sucio. Jules le puso un té en las manos, le apagó el móvil y Quentin se hizo una bola sin sacarse la imagen del rostro pálido y demacrado de Eliot de la cabeza y durmió más de dos horas seguidas por primera vez en semanas.

Cuando despertó, Eliot no estaba y Quentin aprovechó para meter todas sus cosas arrugadas en una bolsa y se marchó. 

Cuando cierra el depósito del agua, empuja el botón de encendido de la cafetera con tanta fuerza que la jarra resuena contra la pared. Su padre no tomaba café, así que Quentin la encontró aún sin estrenar en uno de los armarios. El concepto de su padre comprando algo que era consciente de que no iba a utilizar resuena en su mente. Quizá estaba ahí para algún conocido, quizá estaba ahí para Quentin. Si Quentin hubiera estado, claro. Si hubiera—

—Q. 

Eliot apoya ambos codos sobre la barra de la cocina y le observa concienzudamente. Quentin se vuelve y deja la taza en el fregadero. 

—Me alegra verte despierto.   
—Sí, bueno, no te voy a mentir, no ha sido una siesta muy reparadora. 

La mirada de Quentin recorre el corte de sus mejillas, de su nariz, de sus labios en una sonrisa ladina. Su estómago se encoge y da un paso hacia atrás. Apoya la base de la espalda contra la encimera de la cocina, con el gorgoteo de la cafetera justo detrás. 

Ante el silencio, Eliot chasquea la lengua y se incorpora. Aparta la mirada y así es mucho más fácil, Quentin siente cómo su respiración se relaja segundo a segundo. 

—No te he... Siento lo de tu padre —murmura, aún sin mirarle. Carraspea y regresa con un tono más firme—. Siento no haber…  
—Ah, podemos no… —le interrumpe, se frota el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos hasta que sólo ve luces—. Preferiría que no hablásemos de esto.   
—¿Y que no hablásemos?

Quentin deja escapar una carcajada. La cafetera gruñe a su espalda, y Quentin se gira para apagarla. 

—Lo siento —se toma su tiempo mientras saca otra taza del armario, si no le está mirando es mucho más sencillo—. Tiendo a hacer esto. ¿Me alcanzas la leche?

Eliot se mueve rápido, cuando le deja el cartón de leche sobre la encimera se queda junto a él, sólido y absurdamente real. “¿Hacer qué?” La ropa de Eliot siempre arrastra un leve aroma a tabaco y esta ropa es nueva, pero aún así Quentin se nota inclinándose hacia él con familiaridad, girando el rostro hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara. 

—Esto. Me… Me alejo, desaparezco, me distancio, elige lo que quieras —le pone la taza de café en la mano y Eliot resopla—. Ha sido una montaña de cosas.

La primera noche en la casa, envió un mensaje desesperado a Julia, que se presentó allí con una bolsa de burritos y una botella de tequila. Se emborracharon con el salón lleno de más velas de las que probablemente debería haber encendido en proximidad de alcohol. El Quentin de quince años habría muerto de un síncope sólo de pensar en la manera que Julia le agarró de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. El Quentin actual piensa menos en los dedos de Julia, pero se estremece cuando Eliot se muerde el interior de la mejilla y le acepta la taza casi sin rozarle. 

—Sé cómo te pones.

Es un comentario que va cargado de intención. _Cincuenta años_ , se repite en su cabeza. Le noquea cada vez. 

—No, lo que quiero decir —comienza de nuevo, se esfuerza por encontrar la palabra con el foco adecuado—. No es que no quiera… No es que no me _importe_. 

Eliot asiente despacio. Quentin se echa más café en su propia taza, agradece esas veces que Eliot es más cobarde que él, porque se gira para no enfrentarle y no mirarle y Quentin ya se siente lo suficientemente expuesto y cansado, con la ropa del pijama y en una casa que odia. 

—Necesitaba un descanso. Es suficiente que no estuviera aquí cuando pasó. Que no estuviera aquí, en general. Sólo necesito… —entenderlo, procesarlo.

Eliot sacude la cabeza. “Te lo creas o no, Q, no he venido a echarte en cara nada, sólo quería verte.” Gira su taza entre las manos. “No sabía si _tú_ ibas a querer verme la cara, pero—”

—Vamos, El —le corta con una carcajada—, ese nunca ha sido precisamente el problema. 

Eliot se estira en toda su largura y se lleva la taza a los labios. Así que es eso lo que están haciendo, piensa, dejando que el enfado pase por encima de las palabras como algo caliente y líquido. Y Quentin tiene— Lo cierto es que hay algo cortante y afilado en su cabeza que enseña los dientes en el momento menos oportuno. El mismo rincón que asoma cuando echó en cara a Jules no haber entrado en Brakebills, haberle utilizado durante años, que no era capaz de entender que Alice necesitase espacio y no a él. Es esa cara terrible y dañina que Eliot conoce de sobra, porque hay pocas cosas que Eliot no conoce de Quentin. 

—Has hecho siempre el peor café, Coldwater.

Quentin se muerde una sonrisa, le golpea la pantorrilla con un pie descalzo y agacha la cabeza para que el pelo le caiga sobre los ojos. 

 

 

**(01)**

Sucede así: 

Eliot — _Eliot_ — abre los ojos, le sangra la nariz y tiene un ojo morado, los nudillos en carne viva. Despierta con una bocanada de aire y dos hachas clavadas en el pecho, Margo se las arranca de cuajo y se lanza sobre él nada más despertar en el suelo del campus. Alice mira a Quentin, que pregunta en silencio. Ella asiente en un movimiento que casi podría pasar desapercibido. Sí, sí, es él. Quentin tiene un segundo de pensar, un segundo de _gracias, gracias a dios_ antes de que las piernas le comiencen a temblar. Aprieta tanto los puños que ya no nota las uñas contra las palmas de su mano. De repente no sabe respirar y las piernas no le sostienen. Cae más que se sienta sobre el césped y apoya la frente contra las rodillas. El corazón le bombea con fuerza contra los tímpanos y hay voces amortiguadas a su alrededor, pero nota los dedos entumecidos y una sensación de frío que se extiende desde su estómago al resto de sus músculos agarrotados. 

Alguien le pone una mano en el hombro, “vamos, no me hagas tener que empujarte”, porque Penny es un gilipollas en cualquier realidad. Quentin se retira el pelo de la cara y su mano vuelve manchada de sangre, nota el contacto como una cosa lejana y apagada. La mano de Penny aprieta más fuerte en su hombro y Quentin se da instrucciones sencillas. Levantarse, moverse, llegar al apartamento. 

 

 

**(02)**

Cuando vuelve a la casa, Quentin tiene un plan. Quiere poner en orden todos los papeles de la propiedad. Quiere tasar la casa, quiere revisar una habitación por día y decidir qué hacer con las cajas que quedan, con la ropa de su padre, los muebles, las bolsas de medicinas. Es difícil, obligarse a moverse. Julia establece una rutina, pasa allí al menos una hora al día, hace la labor de su conciencia y de su calendario y dice “mueve el culo, Coldwater” cuando Quentin comienza a mirar al infinito y a perderse en la montaña de _y si_ s (y si hubiera vuelto antes, y si hubiera podido parar a Eliot, y si y si y si) hasta que Quentin reacciona. Un poco. Un rato. Un paso cada día.

No esa mañana. Esa mañana es Alice, sin avisar, y su mayor logro ha sido instalar el bluray de nuevo y ver La Princesa Prometida (dos veces, Quentin ha perdido muchas costumbres, dormir es una). Alice trae una mochila llena de libros y una bolsa de magdalenas de arándanos y, asume — _espera_ —, estupefacientes con una nota de Josh dentro. 

Primero se miran en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Alice se pone de puntillas para darle un abrazo torpe y tenso. “Te marchaste sin decir nada,” cuando se separan, tras apenas cinco segundos de contacto, Alice habla como cogiendo carrerilla, como hace cuando quiere decir otra cosa pero tiene que pasar por diez hitos previos, “queríamos dejarte unos días, pero sé que Julia ha estado aquí y esta casa ni siquiera tiene escudos protectores y…” Se calla cuando Quentin la abraza de nuevo, agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura esta vez y bebiendo de contacto físico por primera vez en tres días. 

Se separan de nuevo, y la mirada de Alice cae al suelo mientras carraspea. 

—¿Puedo dejar esto en algún lado? —se descuelga la mochila y la balancea en el brazo.   
—Claro, sí, perdona. 

Le abre camino hasta un rincón habitable en el comedor y ella le sigue a pasos cortos y sin hacer preguntas. Quentin apoya la espalda contra la vitrina vacía y espera a que Alice saque todos los libros. Cuando acaba, cuando por fin se vuelve a mirarle, junta mucho los pies y se esconde un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. 

—Se qué no estamos… Sé que _aún_ no estamos bien, pero sólo quería…  
—Alice —la interrumpe—. Está bien. Está más que bien. Me alegro de verte. 

Para su sorpresa, es cierto. La sonrisa de Alice es diminuta pero le ilumina el rostro por completo. El afecto le golpea con fuerza, de repente recordando cómo Alice rejuvenece años cuando sonríe, cuando le quitan el peso del mundo de los hombros. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y una disculpa en la punta de la lengua, pero lo que sale tras aclararse la garganta es: “¿alguna noticia de los McAllister?”

Ella niega con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus manos dibujan un encantamiento sencillo. Quentin ve las fórmulas bailar un segundo frente a sus ojos antes de perderse en las paredes de la casa. 

—Sin noticias. Y tampoco estamos haciendo nada, sólo quedarnos quietos, es…   
—¿Desesperante? —acaba Quentin. 

Alice exhala muy lento. Quentin se muerde la lengua ante el _estamos_. Se guarda la pregunta muy dentro, porque si la deja salir tendrá que tomar decisiones, y su plan no incluye decisiones. Por supuesto, su plan está aparcado hasta nuevo aviso. Se repite que Margo habría llamado si las cosas no fueran como estaba previsto, que Jules habría dicho algo en cualquiera de sus visitas.

Finalmente, Alice coge el primer libro de la pila y le miente piadosamente. “Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con los hechizos”, que es mejor que quedarse de pie, preguntándose qué decirle a tu ex mientras intenta salvarte la vida por tercera vez ese año. 

Mientras Quentin empuja la mesa del comedor fuera de su camino, Alice saca una tiza de un bolsillo de su mochila y se sienta de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Su falda se arruga a la altura de los muslos y balancea el libro sobre una rodilla. “Hay una variación de la barrera de Koyosegi que quiero probar,” dice, alarga el brazo para comenzar a dibujar sobre el parqué. 

Quentin se agacha a su lado en cuclillas. Concentrada en los trazos del sello, Alice arruga la nariz mientras dibuja. Se las ha apañado para manchar la portada del libro y también su mejilla de polvo de tiza, susurra cosas que Quentin es incapaz de distinguir. La observa durante un segundo en esa especie de trance que alcanza de vez en cuando, demasiado concentrada para ver nada más.

—Ey, podríamos… —comienza.

Alice levanta el rostro como si fuera un latigazo y él pierde el hilo de lo que iba a decir. Le mira expectante, hasta que Quentin se nota enrojecer de la base del cuello a la punta de las orejas. “Ah. Sólo quería… No tienes que hacer todo esto.”

Hay un silencio denso entre ellos, hasta que Alice responde “está bien”, agachando de nuevo la vista. “Es sólo una mañana.”

—No, lo que quiero decir es —respira hondo, se balancea en cuclillas sobre la punta de sus botas—. No tienes que hacer más, no hay nada de lo que disculparse.

La mano de Alice se queda muy quieta en el aire, puede ver cómo sus dedos agarran la tiza con fuerza. “No se trata de disculparme, Q”, no le mira mientras lo dice pero escupe las palabras muy despacio, como si Quentin fuera demasiado idiota para entenderlas.

—Cuando te dije que quería que te fueras…  
— _Q._   
—Cuando te dije que quería que te fueras, no era mi mejor momento. 

_No tenía que ver contigo,_ quiere decir, pero de alguna manera parece demasiado cortante. Alice se muerde el labio inferior, deja la tiza sobre el suelo del comedor y se limpia los restos sacudiendo una mano contra otra. 

—Ya lo sé —y luego—. No es la primera vez que me meto entre tú y una misión suicida, ¿sabes? Preferiría que no ocurriera otra vez, eso es todo. 

La frase es un chorro de agua fría que le recorre muy despacio, Alice se encoge de hombros y continúa sin buscar su mirada. “Y en su momento…” continúa. “Quizá pensé que lo necesitaba. _Te_ necesitaba. O quedarme, o… Tampoco era mi mejor momento.” Sonríe muy débil, las gafas se le escurren un poco por el puente de la nariz, así que se las empuja de nuevo con el meñique. 

—Pero estoy aquí —dice, finalmente. Y parece sólido, definitivo.

Le dijo lo mismo aquella noche, cuando aún no sabían si Eliot era Eliot, de vuelta en el loft y agarrando a Quentin del codo porque su cuerpo había perdido la capacidad de reaccionar. Un pie delante de otro, totalmente drenado, dirigiendo miradas de soslayo a la habitación en la que Margo se había autonombrado guarda. “Ey,” y Quentin mirando por inercia hacia el origen del sonido. “Estoy aquí, Q.” Le levantó la barbilla con la mano y los ojos vidriosos, y dios, Quentin estaba tan agotado. 

Quentin traga saliva despacio. 

—Gracias. 

Alice se encoge de hombros de nuevo. 

 

 

**(03)**

Antes de que Eliot se marche, Quentin le enseña toda la casa excepto su antigua habitación. En medio del pasillo, Eliot levanta la mano y le quita una pelusa de la camiseta como si fuera un acto reflejo, memoria muscular. Esto resulta ser un error terrible, Quentin esconde las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras le escucha decir: “no me gusta alardear, pero tengo un gusto exquisito y necesitas un decorador de interiores”. 

—Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer con todo esto —admite.   
—Oh. 

Sus labios forman un círculo diminuto, un _oh_ casi cómico, tan familiar que es como si las últimas semanas no hubieran pasado. 

—Si te soy sincero creo que lo más catártico sería coger un martillo y sólo —levanta las manos y señala a su alrededor—, destrozarlo todo. 

Eliot se rasca la barbilla. 

—Um, desgraciadamente la fuerza bruta no se encuentra entre mis numerosas virtudes. ¿Cómo verías que proporcionase bebidas espirituosas durante tu ardua jornada de trabajo?

Quentin sabe que es un error antes de hacerlo, pero acaso no es así cómo funciona su cabeza, lanzarse de cabeza a ver qué resulta y lamerse las heridas después. 

—Es una cita —dice. 

Si es que es idiota. 

 

 

**(04)**

En su primer año en Brakebills, Eliot le enseña a construir barreras psíquicas.

“Soy el mejor profesor,” dice, se han acabado una botella de vino tinto ya y el mayor logro de Quentin ha sido acabar con la canción que Eliot estaba tarareando en la cabeza y muchos apuntes que no sabrá interpretar al día siguiente. Se escurren hasta el suelo y Quentin golpea la madera con la nuca. 

—Vamos a tener que repetir la clase —las palabras se le emborronan a medida que salen de su boca.  
—Déjame que reponga el vino, al menos.

Quentin le golpea en el estómago con el dorso de la mano. Eliot no se inmuta, sólo chasquea los dedos y la botella se rellena de nuevo.

—El peor profesor.  
—El peor o…

Cuando Quentin se ríe siente todo el suelo retumbar. Se está bien en el suelo. Ha pasado grandes momentos de su vida en el suelo.

—¿El mejor? —prueba.

Eliot chasquea la lengua y se gira hacia él. “Bingo.”

Eliot se encariña rápido y fuerte. Es fácil hablar con él porque llena los silencios, si no es con palabras, físicamente. Quentin casi no tiene _espacio_ para odiarse con Eliot.

—No quisiera aprovechar este momento de vulnerabilidad —Eliot clava el codo en el suelo y le sirve otra copa. El vino le ha dejado los labios oscuros y el pelo le cae rizado sobre los ojos, se toma un momento para humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua antes de dejar salir el resto de la frase, como si cada palabra costase—, pero en algún momento debería interrogarte sobre lo de las barreras psíquicas. 

Sin pensar en ello, Quentin levanta la mano y le traza la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, Eliot se inclina contra el contacto.

—¿Vas a vomitarme encima? —apoya los nudillos contra la barbilla de Eliot, al que le tiemblan los labios cuando se ríe.   
—¿Me tomas por un paleto de pueblo? —suspira despacio y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, Quentin deja caer la mano y entierra ese nudo en el estómago muy hondo, donde es imposible que moleste— Quentin, Quentin, Quentin, me queda aún mucho que enseñarte. 

Quiere incorporarse, pero es imposible. Se apoya la copa de vino sobre el pecho y Eliot se tiende bocarriba junto a él, pasa un tobillo por encima del de Quentin.

—¿No vas a aprovechar este momento de vulnerabilidad entonces?  
—No —Eliot estira la sílaba todo lo que puede, en voz baja—. Temo que sea por alguna razón terrible y poco inspirada, como una chica. No estoy emocionalmente preparado para que quieras tirarte a una psíquica, Q. 

Quentin asiente despacio.

—Te seguiría queriendo, claro. Como se quiere al primo tonto de la familia, supongo. 

Pone los ojos en blanco. Intenta subir la barbilla lo suficiente para alcanzar la copa, sin éxito. 

En ese momento la voz de Margo se arrastra desde las escaleras, y está a punto de tirarse la copa encima. “Míralo, parece un cervatillo aprendiendo a andar.” Eliot le lanza algo a Margo y Quentin deja caer la cabeza de golpe contra el suelo.

 

 

**(05)**

Su madre pasa cinco días en la ciudad tras el funeral y todos ellos suponen una convivencia precaria, una tregua extraña y frágil que Quentin mantiene porque es la única manera que encuentra de incorporar estos acontecimientos a su vida. Su vuelo sale de madrugada y ese día ha lloviznado. Cenan en el porche porque el aire aún huele a tierra húmeda y, de alguna manera, si Quentin cierra los ojos puede pensar que no se trata de Nueva Jersey, sino de otro sitio mucho más lejos. El pensamiento es imprevisto y llega como una puñalada.

Ella se reclina en su silla con un cigarrillo en la mano. Quentin tiene que contenerse mientras el humo se disipa en volutas inconexas, aprieta los dedos con fuerza contra la superficie de la mesa. Su madre parece recoger todo el cansancio que él lleva semanas poniendo todo su empeño en ignorar, de repente es consciente de todas las líneas de expresión de su rostro. Dirige una mirada de soslayo hacia el interior de la casa, a través de la cristalera. “No puedo esperar a volver a casa,” suspira con un desdén que implica que los últimos días —el funeral, los papeles, _Quentin_ — son un mero trámite que hay que pasar. En el fondo Quentin lo entiende, porque es el mismo pensamiento que se repite en su cabeza, el mismo desdén por la situación —el funeral, los papeles, _Quentin_ — mientras trata de conciliar el concepto de la casa de su infancia, la casa de su padre, con la propia idea. _Casa_ , que suena lejano e irreal.

—Puedo llevarte al aeropuerto —dice sin pensar, empujado por una necesidad imperiosa de tenerla lejos en ese momento. Es consciente de que su voz tiene el mismo tono monótono que aquella vez que metió sus emociones en una botella, y todo el mundo sabe lo bien que acabó aquello.

Finalmente su madre coge un Uber, y Quentin es capaz de engañar a su cerebro para conseguir dos horas de sueño antes de que la cosa que tiene la cara de Eliot le diga que su amigo está muerto.

 

 

**(06)**

Hay una cafetería a dos calles y, antes de que dejasen de hablar, Quentin solía parar allí cada mañana con su padre. Allí probó por primera vez el café y los gofres y los peores huevos fritos que jamás hubiera pensado que se podían hacer. Allí estudiaba cuando no quería volver a casa o hablar con nadie, allí llevó a Susie Howers en su desastrosa primera cita y también a Jack Stephens cuando en segundo año le habló de Daredevil en clase y luego le besó en el callejón de atrás hasta que Quentin se puso tan rojo que agradeció lo pronto que anochecía en invierno. Quentin ha pasado un tercio de su vida en esta cafetería y, si fuera una persona normal, la camarera (que no ha cambiado en veinte años) le reconocería y le preguntaría por su padre y le invitaría a un café, pero Quentin es más adorno de fondo que persona, así que si hay alguien que llame la atención a su paso es definitivamente Eliot, con su postura regia y zancadas interminables.

_Por qué tú, que llevas seis meses poseído, pareces un modelo y yo una rata con insomnio que ha arrastrado la riada_ , es lo que le gustaría preguntar a Quentin. Cuando está en presencia de todos sus amigos, pero de los reyes de Fillory en especial. Y diría que no le dan un reino a cualquiera, pero es prueba fehaciente de que eso no es así.

Quentin prefiere un terreno neutral, así que esa mañana se pone unos vaqueros y la camiseta menos arrugada que encuentra. Eliot le espera apoyado contra la parada de autobús más cercana a la cafetería, sujetando una americana negra con el índice y echándosela a la espalda, tan guapo que Quentin está a punto de darse la vuelta e irse de nuevo. 

Escogen una mesa junto a lo que pasa por ventanal porque a Eliot le parece pintoresco, todo lo pintoresco que puede ser cualquier rincón de New Jersey, y Quentin no dice nada cuando se sientan frente a frente y Eliot extiende el brazo sobre la mesa, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos rocen el puño de su camisa. A menudo Quentin camina esa fina línea entre la fobia al contacto y la hambruna más absoluta de afecto, y Eliot ha llenado ese hueco en él desde el primer día sin pretenderlo, un roce suave y cae como una polilla.

—¿Has empezado con la demolición?

Apoya el pulgar en uno de los gemelos de la camisa de Eliot, sin hacer presión y arañando la superficie áspera y mate. 

—He buscado un notario —se detiene—. _Julia_ ha buscado un notario, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con todos los papeles que he encontrado. Y tengo… Ah, tengo una habitación llena de cajas, y… Mi madre se llevó algunas, pero la mayor parte las he acumulado allí.   
—¿En la habitación misteriosa?

Y Quentin retira la mano, respira hondo y se echa el pelo hacia atrás. 

—Mi habitación. 

Eliot frunce el ceño, la luz le da de frente y Quentin tiene una imagen repentina de Eliot recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta corta, de rodillas sobre el mosaico, las uñas llenas de tierra y bajando la cabeza para escaparse del sol. Y recuerda pensar _ah_ , cuando aún creían que iban a volver a casa. _Ah_ , súbito, pesado sobre su estómago, como una pieza que encaja de repente. 

Los recuerdos de Fillory no son como el resto de sus recuerdos. Son esas lagunas que encuentras tras una noche de borrachera sin resaca, todo imágenes mullidas llenas de sentimiento, de una cantidad absurda de satisfacción y cariño. No son tan sólidos como el resto, pero eso no evita que Quentin reaccione a ellos de manera automática.

—Quentin —repite Eliot, y se da cuenta de que no estaba escuchando. Eliot sacude la cabeza y luego le lanza el menú—. Me muero de hambre, habéis dejado que ese bicho me alimentase a base de carbohidratos, ¿verdad?  
—Azúcar, sobre todo. 

Eliot se recuesta sobre la silla y se apoya una mano sobre el estómago. “Se nota”, Quentin aprovecha para estudiar el menú, sus ojos se posan sobre un plato especialmente empalagoso de gofres con sirope de fresa y nata montada. Eliot pide otro a juego con sirope de caramelo y da las gracias cuando la camarera les rellena la taza de café de manera generosa. 

—Tu habitación, entonces —abraza la taza con ambas manos, como si tratase de atrapar el calor.  
—Um —echa dos azucarillos a su taza, Eliot le observa remover con ansia y sacudir la cucharilla en el plato de café—, odio ese sitio.   
—¿La casa o la habitación?

Han hablado de eso, pero hay pocas cosas de las que no hayan hablado. ¿Recuerda Eliot eso? ¿Después de Arielle y cuando Teddy empezaba a necesitar más que dos metros cuadrados de espacio y a contestar a voces? Hablando de Indiana y la granja de sus padres, la habitación compartida de con sus dos hermanos hasta que Joey se casó y Trevor consiguió un trabajo en un concesionario y _tus peores pesadillas, Q, lo peor que puedas esperar de los hombres en un estado salvaje, era esa habitación_ y se estremecía dramáticamente, _creo que tengo camisas antiguas que aún huelen a gallina_. Quentin, en cambio, tenía un espacio sólo para él. Si se esfuerza, recuerda los dedos de Eliot entre su pelo mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su estómago, de madrugada e ignorando la corriente que se colaba a través de las ventanas mal selladas de la cabaña. _Había semanas enteras en las que no salía de allí. No me levantaba, no comía, no nada hasta que alguien me sacaba a rastras._

—Cualquiera de las dos —responde, su café sabe más a azúcar que a cafeína—. Es estúpido, en realidad, no sé por qué le tengo tanta inquina a un sitio que no piso desde hace diez años.   
—Bueno, no me verás poner un pie en la granja de mis padres hasta… —sacude la cabeza— Su funeral, probablemente. ¿Es insensible que te diga eso? Creo que es un poco insensible, pero —se encoge de hombros, y Quentin se ríe—. Al menos es un sitio lo bastante grande para una buena fiesta, si no tuviera que matar después a todos los que conocieran el secreto.   
—Ey, un castillo es más grande que una granja.   
—Y tiene más bodegas —sus gofres llegan y Eliot hunde el tenedor como si no hubiera comido en semanas. 

De repente, le golpea. Eliot, allí, hablando de estupideces y quitándose una mancha de sirope de caramelo de los labios. Cuando derrotan al Monstruo, es como si alguien derribase un tabique en su cabeza. Todo lo que Quentin ha escondido bajo siete llaves, lo que ha enterrado para no pensar, llega de golpe y desordenado. La noción de que Eliot está bien y está con él le arrolla por completo y deja caer el tenedor sobre el plato. “Perdón,” dice, mueve la cabeza como intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y todo lo que Eliot lleva asociado cada vez que le ve. El cansancio y la alegría y el enfado, y dios, es que Quentin está tan enfadado. Eliot, yendo por su cuenta, disparando a aquella cosa, para qué, ¿para él? ¿Por él? Y por otro lado Eliot, y Eliot y Quentin siempre gravitan el uno hacia el otro, no cree que vaya— No cree que _pueda_ parar de hacer eso.

 

 

**(07)**

En un golpe que le lleva de vuelta a los dieciséis años, Quentin escucha el mensaje de su madre un total de dos veces, antes de quedarse muy quieto y dejar el móvil sobre la mesa. A través del teléfono, la voz suena mecánica y monótona. _Siento llamar con malas noticias_. O quizá es simplemente su madre, y Quentin sólo ha heredado sus mejores cualidades. 

Jules se queda con él toda esa tarde hasta que cae dormida en el sofá, aún con los zapatos puestos y la blusa arrugada. Quentin la tapa con una de las múltiples mantas decorativas que encontraron en el loft y se estira todo lo que puede hasta que escucha su columna recolocarse. Tras horas en el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesa de cristal, toda su espalda cruje y se resiente. Pero el suelo es cómodo, el suelo siempre es un buen sitio al que recurrir cuando sólo quiere tumbarse bocarriba y cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo desaparezca. 

Hay un mensaje en su móvil con los datos del funeral, que Quentin ha archivado como una cosa a leer en un futuro, a procesar en otro momento. 

Es extraño, con los recuerdos de Brian aún recientes en su mente. Y Brian no era un tipo que se preocupase. Tenía sus altibajos, sí. Y sí, desde luego había momentos en los que la estupenda herencia genética de Quentin asomaba la cabeza, pero desde luego no tenía esa voz —constante, irritante— perforando sus tímpanos. _Y ahora qué, Q_. Una y otra vez. _¿Contento con tus decisiones?_ Brian tenía una vida sencilla. Un piso modesto, pero cómodo. Un trabajo aburrido, pero estable. Una novia agradable y normal. Amigos a los que veía cuando se alineaban los astros y sus horarios coincidían. ¿Le echan de menos? ¿Sería capaz de volver allí y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Se quita las zapatillas para evitar que rechinen contra el suelo del piso y se escapa a la terraza con un paquete de tabaco. En el poco tiempo que ha sido suyo, se ha convertido en su refugio para las crisis nerviosas. Un sitio alto y amplio en el que se escapan para fumar por turnos. 

Brian fumaba en momentos de estrés, y Quentin ha empezado y lo ha dejado tantas veces que a estas alturas qué más da. No se ha muerto de cáncer de pulmón aún y no le importaría innovar. 

El ruido de la cristalera al cerrarse hace que Kady dé un salto en el sitio y esté a punto de lanzar el cenicero quince pisos abajo. “Mierda”, escupe, recoloca el cenicero y se vuelve hacia Quentin. “¿Os habéis quedado ya sin lágrimas?”

En cualquier momento, bueno o malo, cualquier cosa que Kady diga puede interpretarse como un ataque directo. Algunos días más que otros. Quentin está tan cansado que se limita a robarle el mechero del bolsillo de su chaqueta y encenderse el cigarrillo que le cuelga de los labios. 

—No había mucho de qué hablar —concede, le ofrece el mechero y Kady se lo quita de la palma de la mano con una expresión neutra—. Mi padre y yo tampoco estábamos…

Qué. Unidos. Bien. Qué se le dice a una persona a la que has dejado morir conscientemente. 

Kady, en cambio, se ríe y sacude la cabeza. Mira al suelo, muy, muy abajo sobre la barandilla. “Seguro.”

Quentin se encoge de hombros. Hace viento y tiene las manos y los pies helados. De repente su idea de las zapatillas es menos caballerosa y más estúpida, como casi todas las ideas que ha tenido en su vida. 

—¿Algo que contribuir?

Kady se aparta de la barandilla y se deja caer sobre una de las sillas que tienen dispuestas en la terraza. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho y se estremece a pesar del jersey que le ha robado a Julia y su cazadora. 

—Te recuerdo que ahora ambos pertenecemos al selecto club de padres muertos con los que —levanta las manos para abrir comillas en el aire— “tampoco estábamos” súper bien —resopla y estira la mano para apagar lo poco que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero—. Sorpresa, sigue siendo una mierda. 

Evita su mirada y Quentin se muerde el interior de la mejilla. 

—Perdona —frotándose el puente de la nariz—. Ha sido un día… largo. 

A los dieciséis años, su padre le sentó para explicarle el procedimiento de ingreso en la clínica Higgins, a veinte minutos de su casa. Lo cierto es que el cambio ocurrió de manera tan gradual que ni él ni su padre lo percibieron como un cambio hasta que Quentin dejó de contestar durante las discusiones. Y joder, si discutían. Pero a menudo su cabeza iba tan rápido que era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, así que Quentin tuvo que aceptar que las mañanas eran para dormir y las noches para ahogarse sin remedio, sentarse a oscuras sobre su cama con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho mientras se obligaba a respirar, odiando cada centímetro de las cuatro paredes que tenía alrededor. 

Tiene un recuerdo muy vívido de su padre gritando mientras Quentin se yergue muy quieto y todo en su cabeza se detiene. Lo que debería ser un descanso de su centrifugadora habitual, de repente le ancla a la silla, le tensa la espalda y los puños. Su padre da un golpe sobre la mesa y Quentin recuerda estremecerse casi como un hecho posterior, como si de repente su cerebro recordase que ah, sí, así es como se comportan los cuerpos. Lo recuerda desde fuera, de una manera lejana y automática. Su padre diciendo primero “quieres reaccionar de una vez, Quentin”, y Quentin pensando _sí_. Por qué no, _por qué no reaccionas, Q_. Hasta que su padre se cansaba (las seis, siete primeras veces). Generalmente levantando los brazos y con un “haz lo que quieras” o una variación. _Quédate ahí sentado, Q. ¿No quieres hacerme caso? Estupendo. ¿Crees que puedes reaccionar así por todo? ¿Cuántos años tienes, Q?_ Las que no dice, puede completarlas. _Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, Q. Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar. No sé qué hacer contigo._

Diez años más tarde, supone que esos son los recuerdos con los que se queda grabados a fuego.

Kady le observa durante un segundo antes de quitarse la cazadora y golpear con la palma de la mano el asiento que hay junto a ella. Quentin pone los ojos en blanco, le pican un poco y desde luego no es el momento, o la persona adecuada, pero se deja caer en la silla de todas formas y Kady le echa la cazadora encima del regazo. 

—Todavía tengo… —comienza, se echa la cazadora de Kady sobre los hombros y sube las dos piernas al asiento, intentando encontrar una postura que encaje la maraña de ángulos que es ahora mismo— No acabo de creerme nada de, ¿lo que está pasando? ¿Es eso…? Parte de mí sigue pensando, bien, ahora me iré a dormir, y voy a despertar en el apartamento de Brian, y a seguir con mi vida. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

Parpadea demasiado rápido y respira hondo, el corazón le bombea rápido y la cazadora de Kady hace entre nada y menos, pero se la aprieta contra el cuello igual mientras sostiene el cigarrillo en la otra mano. Kady le mira y sonríe, una sonrisa muy pequeña y sólo de un lado. Se inclina hacia él, codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. 

—¿Me estás preguntando si hay algo en mí que preferiría despertarse con un empleo estable en el que soy una superheroína y un apartamento y un gato en lugar de en un piso robado, siendo una fugitiva de la justicia mágica y con una bestia mitológica que no nos ha arrancado aún la espina dorsal porque le gusta tu cara? No sé, Q, déjame que me lo piense. 

Quentin da una calada a su cigarrillo y de sus labios sale humo y vaho, asiente despacio y el pelo se le cae en la cara. Se lo retira con los dedos helados. 

—No me hago a la idea. Sabía lo que… Cuando trajimos la magia de vuelta —traga saliva despacio—. Sabía lo que conllevaba, sabía lo que hacía. 

_Habla conmigo, Q_ , había dicho Jules. Y otra vez en su cabeza _por qué no reaccionas, Q_ , porque Quentin quiere, _quiere_ reaccionar. En lugar de sacudir la cabeza de nuevo y decir, “no me hago a la idea” de nuevo. Como si se hubiera roto un plato, como si hubiera rayado un disco y no…

—Escucha —Kady respira hondo y aparta la mirada, parece que le cuesta arrancarse las palabras del pecho—. Definitivamente no soy la mejor persona para dar consejos manidos pero hace falta tiempo para estas cosas. Incluso para los que hemos tenido relaciones de mierda con nuestros padres.  
—Genial, le diré a… — _Eliot_ — esa _cosa_ que posponga el Apocalipsis. 

Intenta recolocarse en la silla, meter las piernas más adentro, casi como si intentase plegarse sobre sí mismo. 

—Mientras tanto —continúa Kady, enfatiza mucho las siguientes palabras—, sé de alguien que jamás me ha fallado en estas situaciones.   
—En serio. 

Kady se levanta y se frota las manos con fuerza, las pone sobre su rostro y exhala para entrar en calor. “Mi amigo Johnny,” dice. “He visto una botella o cuatro en el armario de Marina, qué mejor manera que inaugurarlas.”

Quentin deja escapar una risotada y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. “Por qué no.”

 

 

**(08)**

Eliot no vuelve a pasar a su casa hasta una semana después, cuando se ofrece a ayudarle a llevar bolsas de ropa a una tienda de segunda mano. “Tengo una curiosidad morbosa por ver qué ropa tenía tu padre, no te voy a mentir.” A veces Eliot es la persona más inapropiada que conoce, y a veces Quentin lo agradece, y otras quiere cerrarle la puerta en la cara. 

—Nada que te vaya a gustar —y vaya, no es esa una puerta que no está dispuesto a explorar.   
—Si lo tuyo ha sido aprendizaje por observación no creo que sea apasionante, no te preocupes.

Quentin niega con la cabeza y saca las dos últimas bolsas de ropa al porche. Eliot lleva una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Coge una de las bolsas y se yergue en el sitio, y Quentin se estira inconscientemente sobre las puntas de sus pies. _¿Envidioso de todo lo que se ve desde aquí arriba, Coldwater?_ le dijo una vez, sosteniendo el cuaderno en el que registraban las combinaciones del mosaico por encima de su cabeza, demasiado alto para que Quentin lo alcanzase. 

Acaban de cargar las bolsas en el coche de su padre, que por su aspecto no ha salido del garaje desde hace meses. Eliot le apoya una mano en el bajo de la espalda antes de entrar en el asiento del acompañante. 

Esa tarde, Quentin le invita a una hamburguesa casera por sus servicios y porque Eliot bosteza tres, cuatro veces, y se ha dado corrector para que Quentin no vea las ojeras, y un poco porque no quiere quedarse solo de nuevo, al menos durante un rato.

—Me gusta el corte de pelo —le dice.

Se deja caer hacia atrás en el colchón y trata de no pensar en la figura de Eliot, extendiéndose sobre y frente a él en el sofá con las piernas entreabiertas. Lo sencillo que sería. Simplemente. Tirar. 

Se reclina en el colchón, apoyando el bajo de la espalda e incorporándose sobre sus antebrazos. 

Eliot se retira los rizos más largos de los ojos. Parece esforzarse conscientemente en no estar agotado. 

—Necesito hablar con Margo, el próximo mandato real debería estar focalizado en localizar un buen peluquero en Fillory.   
—Ella no parece tener ningún problema.   
—Bueno, sé que no nos gusta hablar de ello, pero obviamente mi pelo no requiere el mismo mantenimiento. 

Quentin aprieta los labios y espera un segundo, antes de golpear la pernera del pantalón de Eliot con su zapatilla. 

—Quieto, Coldwater —como quien regaña a un cachorro. 

Con otro golpe insistente, Quentin deja escapar una exhalación larga. 

—Qué tal estás, Eliot. De verdad, sin mierdas. 

Eliot enarca las cejas, se recuesta contra el respaldo del sofá y presiona la copa contra sus labios. Si Quentin le besase ahora, sería capaz de saborear el martini. 

—Nunca pensé que mi cabeza fuera el sitio más tranquilo en el que estar, eso te lo aseguro, pero a pesar de todo parece que saqué el palito más largo.   
—El.   
—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Q? ¿Que estoy traumatizado? No recuerdo nada de lo que hizo esa cosa, estaba poniéndome ciego a margaritas en el fondo de mi subconsciente —respira hondo—. Sé que no fue nada bueno. 

Quentin se incorpora para sentarse en el borde del colchón, agazapado en una postura artificial e incómoda. La manta que usa a modo de edredón está arrugada en una esquina. Engancha con la mano el tobillo de Eliot por encima de unos Oxford que aún huelen a nuevo. Eliot pone los ojos en blanco y se deja deslizar hasta el suelo con la copa en la mano. 

A veces a Quentin aún le asombra lo fácil que se amoldan el uno al otro, cómo Eliot responde siempre entero, todo o nada. Se encoge frente a él, y si la postura resulta incómoda para Quentin, Eliot parece un saltamontes, recogido, doblado sobre sí mismo.

—Sin mierdas, Eliot —dice muy serio. 

Eliot se ríe, y supone que puede entenderlo, que venga de él el _sin mierdas_ cuando es todo lo que pone de por medio. Por supuesto, es bastante más fácil encarar demonios externos que internos. 

—Sin mierdas, ¿eh? Ay —suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz tan fuerte que cuando deja caer la mano Quentin puede ver una marca roja en su piel—. A veces pienso que el Monstruo pudo escoger a cualquiera.   
—Y…  
—Pudo escoger a cualquiera. Y sin embargo me escogió a mí. Y no sé si… A veces, _a veces_ sólo, pienso que tenía que haber hecho algo que le llamase la atención.   
—Le pegaste un tiro en la cabeza, El. 

Eliot se encoge de hombros y Quentin sacude la cabeza. 

—De acuerdo —le sigue el juego—, como qué. 

Se apoya los brazos en las rodillas y Eliot deja la copa en el suelo, estira la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuello cruje. 

—No lo sé. Logan Kinnear. Mike. Fillory, en general. Supongo que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en mis defectos y grandiosas elecciones morales en las últimas semanas. Eh, hay mucha mierda en la que ahondar ahí, ¿realmente quieres estar escuchando mis lamentos? Podrías estar derribando paredes a martillazos. 

No se da cuenta hasta que no se ha puesto de rodillas en el suelo, se encajan incómodos el uno contra el otro y si Quentin estira la espalda puede incluso mirarle desde arriba. “Escucha, esto te lo dice alguien que se destroza mentalmente de manera profesional a diario: te había visto la cara, El, podría haber sido cualquiera.”

Eliot continúa con la mirada fija en el techo, Quentin observa su nuez moverse rápido mientras habla. 

—Sí, pero cómo puedes saber eso, Q. 

Y ahí está otra vez, el tabique abajo, el enfado volatil y repentino. Quentin frunce el ceño y bufa más que resopla. “Qué cojones quieres decir con eso,” y cuando Eliot aún no le mira le pone una mano en la barbilla. El gesto parece sorprenderle y divertirle a la vez, y Quentin le hunde el pulgar en la piel con fuerza. “He vivido contigo cincuenta años, hemos— Hemos _criado_ un hijo. ¿De verdad me estás preguntando si tengo dudas sobre el tipo de persona que eres?”

Eliot tiene la boca entreabierta. Se humedece los labios rápido, los tiene cortados y oscuros, y Quentin quiere no mirar pero no hay otro remedio. Deja caer la mano hasta el cuello de Eliot y respira pesado, se muerde el interior de la mejilla y se sienta sobre sus talones en el suelo. 

—¿Cómo de idiota puedes ser?

Cuando Eliot se ríe suena húmedo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Eliot parece tomar una decisión en ese momento. Le agarra de la muñeca y se tumba en el colchón, llevándoselo consigo. Quentin se deja arrastrar, con el enfado aún burbujeando en la boca de su estómago. Apoya la frente contra el hombro de Eliot mientras sus dedos tamborilean sobre el hueso de la muñeca de Quentin, deja que el índice vague por el interior de su muñeca, tan suave que ni siquiera nota un cosquilleo, y luego les entrelaza los dedos y deja que ambas manos caigan sobre su abdomen. 

 

 

**(09)**

Le lleva cerca de quince días deshacerse de las bolsas y las cajas. Julia clasifica los muebles que quedan y sube anuncios de todo a Letgo, antes de decir “¿te has planteado si quieres quedarte la casa? No es que el loft de Marina esté mal, pero…”. Le ayuda a cargar tres bolsas de papeles, cajas de medicinas y basura acumulada a los contenedores. 

Se encoge de hombros y esconde las manos en los bolsillos. Camina encorvado y poniendo con cuidado una zapatilla delante de la otra, talón contra puntera, dibujando una línea invisible en la acera. 

—Creo que se me ha olvidado cómo se medita sobre problemas normales —confiesa—. Es como, ¿creo que sabría lo que hacer si se abriera un portal temporal al final de la calle? ¿Pero soy incapaz de tomar una decisión basada en procesamiento lógico?  
—Ya, sé a lo que te refieres —le ofrece la pajita de su smoothie, y Quentin da un sorbo largo a algo frío y con sabor a sandía—. El otro día mi hermana me llamó para invitarme a su boda.   
—Oh —le devuelve el smoothie, ignorando la punzada de dolor de cabeza que deja el frío—. ¿Vas a llevarte a Penny? ¿Es ésta la presentación en sociedad? Necesitamos verle en traje. 

Julia pone los ojos en blanco y le golpea con el codo. “No sé y sí. No. Es lo que te decía, se me ha olvidado cómo se hacen las cosas normales. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de si estamos… Ya sabes” sacude la barbilla y Quentin se ríe. “Dios, ni que estuviéramos en el instituto.”

—Creo que hay cierto riesgo. Podría ir con chaleco a la boda. Sólo con chaleco, quiero decir. Pantalones de pinza y chaleco. Por favor, llévale. 

Parece pensarlo durante un segundo. “A mi madre le daría una embolia, la balanza se inclina rápido hacia este lado” y después se sacude entera, rápido. “No me tientes.”

Dejan pasar una tienda de animales y un mercadillo, y Quentin casi ve los engranajes de Julia moviéndose en esos segundos que deja pasar, meditados. 

—Esto me recuerda —comienza, y ahí está. Quentin gruñe—. Eliot.   
—Eliot —responde él. 

Jules se engancha a su brazo, apoyando todo su peso contra él. “Cómo era eso que me dijiste. Algo de gente siguiendo a gente con cara de cachorrito abandonado.”

—Jules.   
—Cara triste de cachorrito abandonado. Me gustas pero no te voy a decir que me gustas.   
— _Jules_ —se muerde el interior de la mejilla—. Deja esto estar, ¿vale?

Julia no tiene cara de dejarlo estar, pero también finge saber más de lo que sabe en realidad. O siempre sabe más de lo que sabe en realidad, y nunca se lo dice. Es una diosa, después de todo, y los dioses tienen acceso a información privilegiada. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Quentin no tiene quince años, y que tiene más cosas que hacer que esperar a que alguien se aclare las mierdas que tiene en la cabeza. 

Después resopla. 

—Que esto no empañe que sigues teniendo que presentar a Penny en sociedad.

 

 

**(un interludio)**

La primera vez que probó el peyote, Eliot despertó en medio de un descampado con dieciséis años, una camiseta que no era suya, sin cartera y un zapato, consciente de haber tenido y olvidado entre una y varias epifanías durante el viaje. Tuvo que esperar tres horas en el arcén de una carretera desierta, muerto de sed, hasta que su padre apareció en su jeep destartalado. Volver de una posesión es un poco así. 

Hay horas que pasa despierto en las que aún tiene la sensación de que su cuerpo no es suyo, que la piel le queda demasiado grande y que necesita, _necesita_ una copa o varias botellas. En algún momento de la madrugada cae por puro agotamiento para despertar un número indeterminado de horas después bocabajo en una cama que no reconoce, la almohada húmeda de saliva y Margo dormida y roncando suave contra su hombro. Podría ser cualquier paseo de la vergüenza si aún les quedase de eso. Todo su cuerpo quejándose por la posición y la boca pastosa, el regusto de haber dormido demasiado y desde luego no lo suficiente, probablemente no duerma lo suficiente en los próximos veinte años, pero cuando se gira Margo está ahogando un bostezo. “Buenos días, Bambi”, deja escapar con voz rasgada. Su voz, pero no del todo su voz. Se pregunta si suena diferente desde fuera, si es diferente para Margo. Ella le agarra de la mandíbula y le besa en los labios— resecos (menuda desgracia, los dos), muy suave. 

—Ugh —arruga la nariz y se separa sin que Margo le suelte la cara—, mala, mala idea, ¿aceptas críticas constructivas?  
—No seas cruel. 

Se extiende arrastrando las sábanas y a Margo con él, espalda contra el colchón y articulaciones crujiendo y crujiendo y parece que todo su cuerpo se recoloca. La cama es enorme. De Marina, le han dicho. Una cama malvada, por lo tanto, pero dos cosas que no es: incómoda o barata. 

No hablan la noche anterior y no hablan ahora, pero Margo se aferra a él como un koala y Eliot le recorre las marcas de los antebrazos con los dedos. No sabe mucho, pero sabe lo suficiente de Fillory como para saber lo que significa. _Ay, Bambi_ , quiere decir, suspirando dramático. La cama y los muebles y la decoración minimalista y blanca, es casi como estar de vuelta en Brakebills, es lo que Eliot se habría imaginado su vida en un futuro, cuando aún estaba en Indiana y no se había construido y deconstruido hasta la saciedad. Un complemento más a lo que sea que quiera decir consigo mismo. Pero el sitio no es suyo y ya no está seguro de qué imagen quiere completar.

 

 

Cuando se acerca a la barra de la cocina, Julia tiene delante un bol de cereales y lleva el rostro limpio, excesivamente limpio, como-si-hubiera-frotado-y-exfoliado limpio, ojos hinchados de dormir. Quentin es un peso muerto sobre el sofá. Su mirada se detiene sobre él para estar de repente en ese momento efímero, justo después de encontrar su puerta. Ha recreado, redefinido y moldeado ese momento hasta la saciedad. Ha analizado la postura recogida de Quentin, su nuevo corte de pelo, esa especie de emoción contenida rompiendo poco a poco en su rostro a medida que Eliot hablaba. Lo ha repetido tantas veces que ya no está seguro de qué es verdad y qué es su cabeza intentando llenar ese agujero que tiene en el pecho. 

Los labios de Julia se estiran en una sonrisa exhausta pero genuina, “pensé que estarías descansando”. Eliot no aparta la mirada de la maraña de ángulos y mantas que es Quentin en el sofá, dice “seh” sin prestar demasiada atención, y Julia pone los ojos en blanco y se gira para meter una taza en el lavaplatos.

Eliot se estira las mangas de una sudadera que tiene que ser de Penny, pero es mejor que la alternativa. Hay retazos en su cabeza de alguien que no llegó a ser demasiado tiempo, antes de que el Monstruo le echase fuera, no está seguro de quién maneja la maquinaria ahora. Siente sus propias articulaciones descompensadas, no se reconoce en su piel, ni en su pelo, ni en su ropa y hay algo que aún parece magia en las puntas de sus dedos pero que siente equivocado y roto. Camina hasta al borde del sofá para sentarse con cuidado en un hueco libre del cojín. Quentin no se inmuta bajo las mantas arrugadas y Eliot sigue el impulso primario que le guía en ese momento y le retira varios mechones de pelo sucio de la frente, muy despacio, intentando que los dedos no le rocen siquiera la piel. “No se va a despertar”, la voz de Julia a su espalda hace que retire la mano como si quemase. “Le eché ambien en el té para tumbar un elefante pequeño durante doce horas.”

Incluso dormido, tiene la mandíbula tensa. Eliot deja caer la mano hasta el cuello de la camisa de Quentin y palpa la tela durante unos segundos. Luego respira hondo y se frota el rostro con ambas manos. El Monstruo, evidentemente, no ha seguido ninguna rutina de cuidado. Tiene la piel áspera y principio de barba y odia visceralmente cada segundo de contacto consigo mismo. 

—¿Desayuno?

Julia le tiende un zumo de naranja. “Tienes pinta de necesitar las vitaminas.”

—Gracias —recoge el vaso y se queda sentado allí, en el hueco entre los brazos encogidos de Quentin y sus rodillas. Cuando lo prueba su rostro se retuerce en una mueca de disgusto—. Se te ha olvidado el ron. 

Julia sacude la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de Quentin, tiene una expresión que a Eliot se le escapa, como si hubiera una pregunta en sus labios que no acabase de formarse. Al final sólo estira los brazos hasta que su espalda cruje. “Dejemos el alcohol para cuando Q no esté delante.” Y lo cierto es que el cuerpo de Eliot responde y se encoge entero ante la mención, como un sudor frío que no sabe de dónde viene. 

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Algún efecto secundario? ¿Ansias homicidas?

Eliot volvió en sí con dos hachas clavadas en el pecho y las manos llenas de sangre. Aún no ha preguntado y duda que pregunte en mucho tiempo. Prometió que sería más valiente, pero una línea muy fina separa al valiente y al valiente imbécil. Se apoya el vidrio templado contra los labios, sin llegar a beber. 

—No te voy a mentir, esta es probablemente la resaca más larga de toda mi vida. 

Hay algo de reconfortante en el peso de Quentin justo a su espalda, que emana calor y solidez y a Eliot le cuesta un mundo no dejarse llevar por el impulso de esconderse para siempre en ese hueco. Algo se debe reflejar en su rostro, porque Julia aprieta los labios un segundo y después exhala lento. Con si llevase meses sin beber, se acaba el zumo de un trago, dejando que la acidez arda contra su garganta. 

—Han sido unos meses intensos —comienza Julia, respondiendo a una pregunta que no ha hecho—. Para todos, pero especialmente para Quentin. Estaba… Creo que quizá necesite algo de tiempo para reajustarse. 

Que es código de Julia para _le conozco desde que era un crío, sé cómo van estos altibajos_. Y cómo le dice Eliot que sabe lo que hay por debajo, y sabe lo que son los meses malos, lejos de todo el mundo, y los meses _peores_ y que sabe, sobre todo, lo que es ser la causa y epicentro de estos últimos. 

Se le escapa muy bajo, “¿es aquí donde me dices que le deje en paz?” Eliot, que jode todo lo que toca, que encuentra algo bueno y tira y tira y tira hasta que empieza a romperse por las esquinas. Julia se ríe seco y niega con la cabeza, le quita el brazo de las manos y lo gira entre los dedos. 

—No, sólo te digo que tengas paciencia. Estas últimas semanas han sido… —chasquea la lengua—. Cuando Quentin está así, puede ser complicado. Se lanza de cabeza a las cosas y a veces…  
—¿Se rompe el cuello?  
—O cualquier otra cosa, sí —baja la voz, como si de repente le diera miedo que Quentin la escuchase—. Cuando Q tiene algo en el punto de mira, es como si el resto se le olvidase. Se lanza a ello y le da igual… No piensa en lo que pudiera pasarle, o en la semana que viene, se lanza a ello con todo lo que tiene y puede ser impulsivo —y luego se corrige—. _Imprudente_. 

Dan muchas vueltas para lo que realmente quiere decir. “Las últimas semanas han sido así, y no había manera de… ¿Llegar a él?” Julia se encoge de hombros. “Simplemente quiero decir que tengas cuidado.”

Su estómago se encoge sobre sí mismo, aún le tiemblan las puntas de los dedos y se siente menos Eliot de lo que debería. “Lo siento,” dice en voz baja, “por la parte que me toca.”

Julia le pone una mano en el hombro durante un segundo, como si fueran amigos. Eliot tiene muchos de esos, amigos que no son amigos. Julia es uno de esos puntos que convergen sólo cuando ambos están en la mierda. 

—Sabemos que no eras tú —que significa, claro, Quentin sabe que no eras tú. Pero Eliot podría haber matado a Quentin, y habría dado igual lo que Quentin supiera o dejase de saber. Recuerda el chasquido del cuello de Mike, como un latigazo. Un novio muerto, casualidad. ¿Quentin? ¿Lo que sea que son? Eso es un patrón.

Apoya los codos sobre las rodillas, demasiado alto para el sofá y con poco espacio en su rincón libre de Quentin. “De todas formas,” sin concederle el punto. 

Julia le observa durante un segundo, antes de poner los ojos en blanco. 

 

 

Margo da con él de nuevo en el antiguamente impoluto baño de Marina. Eliot ha saqueado todos los armarios y cajones, se ha frotado en la ducha hasta dejarse la piel roja y ahora se mira descalzo en el espejo, con un pantalón de chándal que le queda por los tobillos y que le daría urticaria en cualquier otro momento, se estira el pelo con los dedos y se lo peina completamente hacia atrás. Lo que le devuelve el espejo es una figura de ojos hundidos y algún que otro moratón que tardará un par de días en curarse. Se revuelve el pelo de nuevo, los mechones le caen húmedos y enredados hasta la mandíbula. Eso no puede ser. 

Abre dos, tres cajones, revuelve frenéticamente. Sabe que ha visto las tijeras en algún sitio, unas pequeñas y unas para desfilar. Sólo necesita vaciar un cajón entero de pintauñas para dar con ellas, y es cuando escucha la voz de Margo a su espalda:

—Espero que no estés haciendo lo que creo que vas a hacer. 

Eliot tiene un mechón de pelo en la mano y las tijeras en el aire, así que obviamente está haciendo lo que cree que va a hacer. Fuerza una sonrisa que hace que le duela la cara. 

—¿Un cambio de look?

Margo enarca una ceja, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se acerca en dos zancadas que no debería dar con su tamaño y le quita las tijeras de la mano. 

—Eliot, cariño —dice muy despacio, no está maquillada y lleva puesta una camiseta de los Red Sox y unos pantalones cortos, así que no debería estar dando lecciones de moda a nadie—, ¿no hemos aprendido nada del debacle del verano de 2016?

Muy seguro de lo que quiere decir, comienza con un “necesito—” que se le rompe a mitad de la frase, con la garganta ardiendo. Se siente febril, con ese nudo de impotencia en el pecho y los ojos resecos. Respira hondo. “Sólo quiero quitarme esto de en medio.”

Margo deja las tijeras sobre la encimera del lavabo y luego le coge de la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. Cuando están juntos es fácil que se le olvide que Margo está hecha de roca y ángulos cortantes y pobre del que se cruce en su camino, porque con ella jamás se siente como si pudiera romperse. “El,” murmura, “creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que nos merecemos un día de spa.”

Le sale una risa que es casi un ladrido. Se está quedando helado, con el pelo goteando en la base de su cuello y los pies descalzos sobre una toalla minúscula en el suelo. 

—¿Seguro que es el mejor momento para eso?

Margo le mira como si hubiera sugerido que se llevasen a Todd a Coachella. 

—Me importa una mierda que sea el mejor momento o no. Acabas de volver de una posesión demoníaca, me han echado de mi reino y me llevo estos tatuajes de regalo para que nos identifiquen en cualquier rancho —le suelta la mano para enseñarle la piel de los antebrazos, donde aún se marca, rosado, el sello de Fillory—. Voy a ir a que me den cremas, voy a ir a comprar ropa, y te voy a llevar conmigo y vamos a volver fabulosos, porque si paso un segundo más aquí dentro voy a tener que buscar los antidepresivos de Q y echármelos en un margarita. 

Levanta la barbilla y se cruza de brazos de nuevo. 

—Tus argumentos son convincentes —concede.   
—Lo son. Y no te ofendas, pero pareces un pordiosero, tu corte de pelo va a ser la primera parada. 

 

 

**(10)**

Eliot dice _seguramente daría una fiesta en la granja de mis padres_ y Jules dice _ni que estuviéramos en el instituto_ y en alguna intersección de estos puntos, Quentin admite ante sí mismo que estaría muy, muy bien emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento. Es una idea que Margo apoya con vehemencia, la primera persona a la que lanza la idea. “Pondré a Josh a trabajar,” dice de inmediato, como si su guateque triste en una casa vacía y llena de bombillas sin lámpara y velas LED fuera más importante que el ministerio de agricultura de Fillory. 

—Quentin, cariño, no te ofendas pero he vivido contigo y tu fuerte no es la coordinación de eventos —si la tuviera delante y no al teléfono, estaría seguro de que haría que Quentin se retirase contra la pared—, deja que trabajen los mayores. 

Y así es como acaban con el suelo lleno de cajas de pizza, una mesa plegable con cuatro bandejas de merengues de café y un centro de coctelería en la cocina al que Eliot no le deja meter mano. 

Porque está dispuesta a humillarle, Julia saca de la nada su antigua caja de Twister, que Quentin creía haber tirado en la última batida de bolsas de basura. No está ni de cerca lo suficientemente borracho, aunque hace diez minutos que Eliot le ha puesto un bloody mary en la mano y ahora se dedica a mordisquear el trozo de apio que asoma en la superficie roja. “Oh, no,” dice, y escapa con su cóctel al piso de arriba, antes de que Jules pueda mediar palabra. 

El sonido de la música llega amortiguado y la puerta de su habitación está entreabierta, así que Quentin pasa, empujando con el hombro y sorbiendo el cóctel de una pajita verde. A pesar de que la ventana esté abierta, la habitación huele a tabaco. Sólo quedan dos cajas, las que contienen los restos de maquetas de aviones, y el canapé de su antigua cama. Eliot se ha subido encima, apoyando los zapatos sobre las tablillas de madera y usando una lata de cerveza vacía a modo de cenicero. 

—Ey —tiene una sonrisa relajada, se aparta en el canapé para dejarle espacio como si no se tratase de una cama de noventa. 

Da igual, porque Quentin se acerca y se hace hueco, se sienta con las rodillas dobladas y el vaso en la mano. Con los días, Eliot parece más sólido, más Eliot, si eso tiene sentido. “He venido a investigar,” le confiesa en un susurro. El aliento le huele a alcohol, y Quentin reprime de nuevo una oleada de sentimientos complicados, de irritación a la que tiene que calmar para que sus siguientes respuestas no sean cortantes. 

—Puedo verlo. 

Su padre no llegó a quitar nunca la decoración en su dormitorio, no del todo. Además de los trozos de avión, que Quentin empaquetó sin que su madre llegase a ver jamás los fragmentos, hay un poster de La Comunidad del Anillo en la pared y varias fotos pixeladas de Julia, James y él cuando aún eran bebés pegadas con blutac a la pared. “Esperaba más, la verdad,” Eliot chasquea la lengua, se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios. Quentin observa el movimiento como si fuera a cámara lenta. A veces, cuando tiene el enfado bullendo tan cerca, a flor de piel, lo único que se le ocurre pensar con Eliot cerca es _qué quieres de mí_ , porque le atrapa en esa fuerza gravitatoria y tira y tira y tira y Quentin no sabe qué hacer. 

Así que le roba el cigarrillo de los labios y le pone su bloody mary en la mano, se acomoda contra los ángulos interminables de Eliot en la cama diminuta. 

—No había mucho que ver, es el Centro de Operaciones de mí yo depresivo. El secretismo es más metafórico que otra cosa —le devuelve el cigarrillo a Eliot, y luego le apoya la cabeza contra el hombro.   
—¿Y las cajas?

Quentin se encoge de hombros. 

—Destrozos. 

Eliot apaga el cigarro dentro de la lata de cerveza, le pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros y lo reacomoda contra él, en un movimiento que resulta demasiado sencillo. “Vas a tener que ser menos críptico, estoy un poco borracho.”

—Ummm.   
—Sólo un poco —sonríe contra la sien de Quentin, y Quentin se ríe, vibrando entero. 

Toma aire y recupera su cóctel, mueve el contenido con el trozo de apio que queda en el vaso. “Son restos de”, sacude la cabeza, desde el principio. “Mi padre hacía maquetas de aviones. Después del funeral, cuando por fin pude venir, estabas— El Monstruo estuvo aquí. Conmigo. Rompiendo cosas. Y la cosa. La cosa es”, comienza de nuevo, cuando se da cuenta de lo absurdo que va a sonar. Bebe un poco, hay más vodka que tomate en el cóctel y más tabasco que otra cosa, pero consigue no pararse a toser. “¿La cosa es que ni siquiera estuvo mal? Fue incluso un poco catártico, y obviamente no muy sano, pero— No lo sé, no estaba solo, y tenía tu cara, y decía cosas que tenían sentido. Supongo que a cierto nivel era— Podría haber sido peor. ¿Tiene eso sentido?”

El rostro de Eliot hace algo complicado. 

—No demasiado.   
—Da igual, sólo necesitaba ser idiota y estar enfadado y esa cosa no tenía ningún filtro, así que supongo que… Necesitaba eso, entonces. 

Hace demasiado calor en la habitación, o el cuello de la camiseta le aprieta. Eliot, que ocupa gran parte del espacio, le apoya la mano en el codo y Quentin nota la sangre golpeando una y otra vez, rítmico, contra sus tímpanos. Agarra la muñeca de Eliot con demasiada fuerza, consciente de que la suya es una posición extraña, que le quiere aquí pero lejos. Por eso no le extraña cuando Eliot le apoya la barbilla en la cabeza y dice “¿estás enfadado conmigo?” con ese hilo de voz cantarín, el que usa cuando sabe que la respuesta no le va a gustar, y quiere que no se note. Cuando finge que algo no es importante. 

—A veces —admite, casi no se escucha en la habitación, y el sonido de la música llega desde abajo. Quentin está enfadado con todo el mundo, todo el rato. 

Esa primera noche, Julia le pone otro chupito en la mano y Quentin cae bajo el peso del mareo. El alcohol le araña la garganta y descansa la cabeza contra el hombro de Jules, admitiendo algo muy bajito y casi sorprendido: “creo que no estoy bien”, como un secreto, como si fuera la primera vez que se diera cuenta. Se conocen desde hace el suficiente tiempo como para que Julia ni siquiera tenga la decencia de fingir sorpresa. Ni siquiera es la primera vez en todos sus años de amistad en la que no finge hacerlo. “¿Sí? No me jodas, Q.” Quentin tiene la sensación de que hay algo más a lo que debería estar reaccionando, pero cierra los ojos y deja que la habitación dé vueltas. 

Traga saliva y continúa.

—Habría hecho alguna estupidez, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? De hecho, hice alguna— _Muchas_ estupideces. Si no hubiera tenido a Julia de Pepito Grillo habría sido un candidato estupendo a un premio Darwin. Pero es que estaba… Increíblemente cansado.

Evita mirar a Eliot ahí, porque si lo hace probablemente pare de hablar, y de repente es importante no parar este vómito de verdades.

—Y no es que este sea el mejor ambiente para alejarme de... Pero ya sabes —se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua. Deja su vaso en el suelo, Eliot se amolda al movimiento, respira pesado y entrecortado—. Tenías que haber ido con la puta pistola, El. No podías haberme dejado… —se le acaba la voz.

Y es que.

A veces, Quentin sabe con total claridad, con una cosa certera y desprovista de emoción que no le merece la pena estar vivo. Es la razón principal por la que su padre le mandó al hospital la primera vez, y le gustaría decir que fue algo melodramático, una explosión de tristeza, algo de lo que sea que deja de funcionar en su cabeza cada cierto tiempo. Lo cierto es que cuando estos pensamientos aparecen lo hacen con una calma metódica y fría. 

A veces, Quentin querría estar muerto. 

No trabajando activamente para ello. 

No intentando morir. 

Simplemente—

Muerto. 

Y sabe que esto sería lo mejor, como sabe que Janeway es la opción lógica de capitán en Star Trek o que Eliot no se comprará nunca una camisa naranja porque cree que su complexión sólo funciona en colores fríos o, en su defecto, en tonos tierra.

Se tumba bocarriba en el canapé, la cosa más incómoda en la que ha estado jamás, y Eliot respira pesado sobre él durante varios segundos. Recostado sobre las tablillas, se apoya sobre su codo y de alguna manera su otra mano acaba en la mandíbula de Quentin, el pulgar sobre su barbilla. Tenía miedo, tenía auténtico pánico, de que si esto pasaba, su mente fuera directa a Eliot-pero-no-Eliot, apretándole la garganta con fuerza antes de dejarle ir. 

—Ey —le dice, demasiado rápido.

Eliot se inclina y sabe a alcohol barato, su ropa huele a suavizante mentolado, a algo que es fundamentalmente Eliot. Quentin contiene un segundo el aliento antes de que le bese, sólo unos segundos de contacto antes de que Quentin le agarre de la nuca y le meta los dedos entre el pelo, le sostiene unos segundos más cuando Eliot hace un intento de separarse. Quentin se ahoga, se ahoga continuamente, pero a veces es bueno. No le importa ahogarse en Eliot, que vuelve y se ríe flojo contra sus labios y le besa otra vez con la misma familiaridad con la que le pone una mano en la espalda o le recoloca el cuello del abrigo, antes de separarse y dejar a Quentin con los labios húmedos y rojos. 

—Tengo que contarte algo —le apoya la frente contra el pelo y respira hondo, y Quentin cierra los ojos y se siente relajar en contra de su voluntad—. Cuando todo esté un poco más tranquilo —le da un beso en la sién y Quentin se estremece. 

“Cosquillas,” dice, y del piso de abajo llegan voces y música, y al lado Eliot le pasa un brazo por encima del abdomen y Quentin deja escapar una respiración muy larga.


End file.
